1. Technical Field
This application relates to a sheet storage cassette and an image forming apparatus that includes the sheet cassette.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as an electro-photographic printer, a fax machine, and a copying machine, includes a sheet storage cassette that stores sheets. A sheet supplying unit of the printer separates and supplies individual sheets stored in the sheet cassette into an image forming unit. Then a process of an image forming onto the sheet is executed in the image forming unit. During use of the printer, if all stored sheets are supplied into the image forming apparatus, an operator of the image forming apparatus supplies a deficiency of sheets. Also, a mark that indicates maximum storage capacity level of the sheet storage cassette is arranged on a sheet width restriction guide disposed on the sheet storage cassette that is perpendicular to the under floor of the sheet storage cassette.